Welcome to my new life
by Mimibunnyboo
Summary: Hayden Moon, 16 year-old and Her world is upside down Already. Austin and Ally have no time for her and their life is changing too. Plus Heart-breaker back!
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BACK! Ally is getting ready for her new life with Hayden and Austin with someone coming into the life of Ally. Heartbreaker is back as well and Worst than ever! Heartbreaker isn't stopping until someone is die.**

_Welcome to my new life._

_Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Hayden!_

"Happy Birthday, Sweety!" Ally yell at her 15-year-old step- daughter. "Go away, Ally! I want to sleep!" Hayden hiss with her blonde hair everywhere. Hayden was your Normal turning 16 girl ; She was Loving, good- looking, Tall, Funny, and Had a lot of friends, thanks to her Dad, Austin Moon, Hollywood Golden Boy. He barely at home most of the time but, Hayden Had Ally, her Beautiful Step-Mom. Even if Ally was 32, she look 23. "Hayden! Come on! You're turning 16! My little girl turning 16! Before you know it You'll be leaving for college!" Ally aid and sat by Hayden, fixing her hair. "Now, SMILE!" Ally aid and took a picture of Hayden. "Ally! Go away! Wake me up, when daddy come home!" Yes, Hayden Still call her dad 'Daddy'! She is Austin's Little girl and Buy her whatever she want! "Sorry, Hay. Daddy not coming Home... but he got you 2 birthday Presents! I'll give you, my gift first. Go change and Dress Nicely, Aunt Mimi and Aunt Penny Coming over!" Ally said Happily and Walk out of the Blonde girl room. Penny Elizabeth or Now Penny Dawson finally told Ally that She Her Mom.

While Hayden was looking in her Walk- in closet, Ally was thinking of Her 16 Birthday. She was Push in to the Locker by Austin, got her Birthday Licks for everybody and Had Blood on her top because someone punch her in the face. Worst birthday she ever had. "Ally! How do I look!" Hayden said and smile. She had on a Pink tube top that show some of her belly, some Black Skinny jeans, Pink Converse and a Black Leather Jacket. She had her Long Hair in a high ponytail with A side bang. Her braces was shining and colorful. Ally's Step-Daughter was beautiful and Rocking her outfit.

"You look Like a 16 year old Rocker!" Ally said and smile. "Thanks...Mom." Hayden said and hug her. "You called me Mom! Not Ally! Oh Hayden!" Ally Let go of Hayden and Pull out her Gift. "It a gift from My dad after he died, and I want to give it to you." Ally said and Show her a Ruby Heart Necklace. "Mom! I love it!" Hayden said and smile, She took the necklace and Put it on. "Now For Daddy Gifts!" Hayden said and Smile. "Ok! Now, The first one is Outside of the Mansion." Ally said and Smile. Hayden ran out and Scream, She got a Brand New 2013 Beetle Convertible in Pink. Austin Knew That She always Love Pink and Convertible so he knew this would be the right birthday gift. "I love it! What the Next One?" She said and Smile. Ally push a big box outside and pull out a card.

"It said **'Happy Birthday Princess, I want you to turn around and close your eyes. Ally will open you gift and When she said turn , then Turn and Have the best birthday ever. Love, Daddy.'** Ready Mom?" Hayden said and Turn. Ally open the Box and smile "Oh Hayden... Turn Sweetheart." Ally said and smile. Hayden turn and Saw her 6'3 Dad with a bow on him. She hadn't seen him in 3 months. "Daddy?" She sob and wipe her tears. "Come here, Sweetheart." Austin said and smile. Hayden hug him tightly and Had tears all over her dad's shirt. "Oh Daddy! I've miss you so much!" She said and Smile so Happily. "I know Princess, and I'm staying for awhile now." He said and Look at Ally who was Smiling and had a few tears. "I've miss Both you Girls, and My movie is done and I can Relax with my Beautiful Wife, and my princess!" Austin said and Kiss Ally.

"Oh Daddy!" She smile big showing her Braces. "Is that Braces?!" Austin said and smile. "It every... Colorful!" "Austin!" Ally said and Hit his Chest. "She look Beautiful." Ally said and pinch Hayden's Cheeks. "Mom!" Hayden whine. "You called Ally 'Mom' ! I've Miss alot!" Austin said and Laugh. "Not that much, Austy, But I have News for You." Ally said and smile."Oh Yea, What?" Austin said and look at her. "Wellll... Hayden, Go inside and Listen to your Music." Ally said and look at her. Hayden nod and ran to her Room. She grab her Ipod and Played 'Mirrors'

**_Aren't you somethin' to admire?_**  
**_Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror_**  
**_And I can't help but notice_**  
**_You reflect in this heart of mine_**  
**_If you ever feel alone and_**  
**_The glare makes me hard to find_**  
**_Just know that I'm always_**  
**_Parallel on the other side_**

**_Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_**  
**_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_**  
**_Just put your hand on the glass_**  
**_I'll be tryin' to pull you through_**  
**_You just gotta be strong_**

**_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_**  
**_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_**  
**_The vacancy that sat in my heart_**  
**_Is a space that now you hold_**  
**_Show me how to fight for now_**  
**_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_**  
**_Comin' back here to you once I figured it out_**  
**_You were right here all along_**

She saw Austin Frowning and Yelling and Ally Crying and Pushing Him.

**_It's like you're my mirror_**  
**_My mirror staring back at me_**  
**_I couldn't get any bigger_**  
**_With anyone else beside of me_**  
**_And now it's clear as this promise_**  
**_That we're making_**  
**_Two reflections into one_**  
**_Cause it's like you're my mirror_**  
**_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_**

**_Aren't you somethin', an original_**  
**_Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample_**  
**_And I can't help but stare, cause_**  
**_I see truth somewhere in your eyes_**  
**_I can't ever change without you_**  
**_You reflect me, I love that about you_**  
**_And if I could, I_**  
**_Would look at us all the time_**

She Saw Austin going in his Car and Driving away while Ally was on the Phone frowning.

**_Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_**  
**_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_**  
**_Just put your hand on the glass_**  
**_I'll be tryin' to pull you through_**  
**_You just gotta be strong_**

**_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_**  
**_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_**  
**_The vacancy that sat in my heart_**  
**_Is a space that now you hold_**  
**_Show me how to fight for now_**  
**_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_**  
**_Comin' back here to you once I figured it out_**  
**_You were right here all along_**

**_It's like you're my mirror_**  
**_My mirror staring back at me_**  
**_I couldn't get any bigger_**  
**_With anyone else beside of me_**  
**_And now it's clear as this promise_**  
**_That we're making_**  
**_Two reflections into one_**  
**_Cause it's like you're my mirror_**  
**_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_**

**__**Ally was Sitting on her car hood and Texting someone and Laughing.

**_Yesterday is history_**  
**_Tomorrow's a mystery_**  
**_I can see you lookin' back at me_**  
**_Keep your eyes on me_**  
**_Baby, keep your eyes on me_**

**_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_**  
**_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_**  
**_The vacancy that sat in my heart_**  
**_Is a space that now you hold_**  
**_Show me how to fight for now (please show me, baby)_**  
**_I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_**  
**_Comin' back here to you once I figured it out_**  
**_You were right here all along_**

**_It's like you're my mirror_**  
**_My mirror staring back at me_**  
**_I couldn't get any bigger_**  
**_With anyone else beside of me_**  
**_And now it's clear as this promise_**  
**_That we're making_**  
**_Two reflections into one_**  
**_Cause it's like you're my mirror_**  
**_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_**

**_You are, you are the love of my life [x10]_**

**_Now you're the inspiration for this precious song_**  
**_And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on_**  
**_So now I say goodbye to the old me, so better gone_**  
**_And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home_**  
**_Just to let you know, you are_**

**_You are, you are the love of my life [x8]_**

**_Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you_**  
**_My reflection, in everything I do_**  
**_You're my reflection and all I see is you_**  
**_My reflection, in everything I do_**

**_You are, you are the love of my life [x16]_ **

She walk to Hayden's room and saw Hayden freaking out. "Hey Princess. Daddy went to the Store. He'll be right back. I'm going to start baking your Cake. Go hang out with your friends." Ally said and smile. Hayden said and walk out to her car.

'Just relax!' Hayden thought and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M BACK! Sorry for taking too long! I've been Super Busy! I'm in leadership camp and I'm planning My Birthday Bash! Anyway To the Story!**

_Welcome to my new life._

_Chapter 2: Heart to Heartbreaking_

**Hayden POV**

"Happy Birthday, Hayden!" I heard from All My friends at The Mall. "Hey Hayden." I heard Mark Dryden said. Mark Dryden, Tall, Buff, Perfect, and Single. He Had strawberry Blonde Hair, His Eye was Hazel and He had an awesome Tan. His Mom was My Mom Frenemy and For My Dad, EX-Lover and Friend. Mark is My friend/Crush. "Hey M-m-mark!" I said and Blush. "Happy Birthday. Here your Gift." He said, holding a little box. PLEASE LET IT BE A RING! He open the Box and It was a Guitar pick Necklace. It was Pink with white words that said '_Hayden M. MOON'_ ''I love it!" I said and hug him. ''Great. I have to go To work. See you later." He wink and ran off. "Happy Birthday Hay Hay!" Zack and Zoey Yell behind me. Zack and Zoey are My Best Friend and They are Twins but, Zack is the Oldest. The look a little bit Alike but Zack have Jet Black hair and Zoey is a Red Head. They Both have Light Blue Eyes and Light Tan.

"Happy happy birthday  
We celebrate your life today  
We're glad that you were born today  
Well we don't mean today  
You know what we mean Ay"

They Sang and Hug Me. "Awwww. Thanks Guys." I said Happily. "No Prob! OMMT!**(1)** Hay, We have an Awesome Gift for you and You are going to Be Freakinn!" Zoey said.**(Think of Zoey Voice as Tamara from Awkward.) **"Can I have It, Please?" I ask. "Nope." She said. "Zack Got His Gift with Him." Zoey added. "Can I have That One, Please." I ask with My puppy Eyes. "Sorry Hay. It big." Zack said and Flip his Long black Hair. "We can Drop it off at my House!" I said. "Is Your... Dad Home?" He ask.

You See, Zack Is Scare of My Dad. Dad shoot Questions and Try to Test his Manhood by Arm Wrestling or Fist Fighting Him. And Zack Always Lose. "Yea. He maybe Busy. You Know Him, Hollywood's Golden Man." I said and sigh. "Yay! Mr. Moon is back! He's The Boom Dot Com!" Zoey said and Smile. Zack roll his eyes and said "No one Say 'Boom Dot Com' Zoey" Zack said. "No One Say 'Zack Is Awesome'" Zoey said Proudly. "No One said that." "That The Point."

As They Were Fighting, I saw Missy Williams, My Worst Nightmare. Her Fake Black Hair and Bad Spray Tan plus Too much Neon Outfit equal She's A wannabe but Some How She More Popular than Me. "Oh Look Who's Here! Miss. My Daddy Is Better Than Everybody!" Missy said and Walk Up To Me. "Look It 'Fake Tan' Here." Zoey and I said at Once. "Oh Shut Up, Red! So Hayden, It Your Birthday. I heard You Are Having a Sweet 16. Where Our Invite?" Missy Said with an eye roll. "Our?" Zack said for me. "Duh! Mark and I are Dating Again! But Zack, You Look Super Buff with That V-neck On. Have You Been Working Out?" She Said, Tracing Her Finger Up and Down his Chest.

"This Is Shenanigans! Last Week, You Called Him, A freaky Goth because Of His Locker have Black in it." Zoey Said. "You are a..." I just had to cut her Off "Skitch. A LITTLE SKITCH!" I yell her. I think her Green Eyes Just turn Red. She just Storm Off and Had One good look at me with an evil Smile. "I have to go Home." I said. "Do You want Me to come? Zoey have to go to work." Zack said with a Goofy Smile. "Sure!" I said.

**Hayden's Home:**

"I'm Home!" I yell. My dad Walk downstairs with A huge smile. "Hi Daddy!" I said with a smile. "You remember, My Best Friend, Zack." I added. My Dad was just Stuck with a Smile. It like he forgot about me. "Come on, Zack. My Dad forgot about Me for some reason." I said Harshly. I walk pass My Dad and Walk Upstairs. "Hey Hayden. Hi Zack." Ally said Happily. "Hey Ally." I said and Walk pass her. When I got to my Room, I went straight to my Bedroom balcony. "Are You Ok, Hay?" Zack said and Sat By Me. "My dad Hadn't seen me for 3 months and just forget about me. His Princess." I said and Sigh.

"Well, You're My Princess." Zack said and smile. "You only saying that cause I'm Your Best Friend." I said Giggling a little. "But You're My Closest Friend and You are like a Princess to me." Zack said. "Thanks Zack." I said and Hug him. When Pull away, I look deeply in to his Deep Light Blue Eyes. He was Leaning In and before I can, My Dad Bust in on us. "What's going on in here!" He yell. Zack Move away from me and Blush. "I should leave. Later Hay." My Face was Red and Wave Bye. When Zack was gone, I look at my Dad and Sigh. "Hayden, What Did I said about Boys in Room?!" My dad said to me. I just roll my eyes and sat on my bed. "Hayden.." "Austin, Can You come Down Here?" Ally shout. My dad just walk downstairs leaving me, Alone. I grab my Guitar and sang.

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it.

And my momma swore  
That she would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

But darling,  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

Maybe I know somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone.  
Or keep a straight face.  
And I've always lived like this  
Keeping at comfortable distance.  
And up until now I've sworn to myself  
That I'm content with loneliness.

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Well you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

I've got a tight grip on reality,  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning  
When you wake up.  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.  
Oh-oh-oh-ohhh.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing. **(2)**

"Hayden!" Ally yell. I walk Downstairs and saw them smiling. "We Have something to tell you." My dad Said. "You're making Another Movie with Rocky Lynch!" I said Happily. "No. But You can Name It Rocky!" Ally said. "We're Getting a Puppy?" "We're Having a Baby!" Ally said happily. Now, I'm Tweaking! "Yay!" I said with a fake smile. Dad was Rubbing Ally's Belly while she was Smiling Hardly. Now, My life is Jacked-Up! "I'm going to Bed." I said Quietly but they didn't Hear me. My life is Over. I don't want a little Sister or Brother. My dad Is too Busy For me and Ally Is going to be Moody for 9 months so I won't talk to her. Now, I'm Alone. When I got to My room, I saw A note on my Bed in Pink words.

**_Hello, Hayden._**

**_Happy Birthday. You're finally 16._**

**_I still remember when I gave Your Mother this Note._**

**_Now It your turn._**

**_Your Life Is going to be Ending Now._**

**_Well It already Over since a Baby coming. _**

**_But Watch your Back._**

**_Cause I'm Back._**

**_The Heartbreaker_ /3**

What The... See, If Daddy didn't Ally, I would had a normal Life. Now Heartbreaker just met his Match!

**(1) OMMT- Oh My Mother Teresa **

**Skitch- Skanky Bitch**

**Shenanigans- Calling BS**

**Tweaking- Freaking out**

**(2) Paramore Own that Song, I just Love it. **

**Hayden VS. Heartbreaker! New Baby = New Problem for Hayden too. Zack or Mark for Her Heart? Zoey will always stay Cray! Missy Is A Skitch! Hayden's world Is upside down now.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Welcome to my new life._

_Chapter 3: Who are you and What have you Done to Hayden?_

**Ally POV**

Hayden Had been Acting weirdly for the last past weeks and It starting to bug me. She Wearing More Black Than Pink, Not Talking or Talking Quietly, Not Smiling, Eating Less, Coming Home at 10, and Staying Lock up in her Room. Is she turning Emo or Is someone Bullying her, IT SOMETHING! Is it the Baby News? Maybe, That The Problem! I should talk to her when she get home From school But, Then She Going to feel pressure and Run away! I need to Talk to Austin or Trish about This.

"Austin!" I yell and Ran Upstairs. "Austin ! Austin! Austin! Austin!" I said Jumping on His Sleeping Body. "Ally! What?" He said look at me. "It about Hayden!" I yell. "She Been acting Different, Austin! It not her! I'm scare that she going to be pressure by us and Run away and Get Knock Up with a Drug Dealer!"I yell while Walking Back and Forth. "Ally, Calm down. I know My Princess." He said. "You've Been Gone half of her Life, Austin! You didn't even see her first Steps because You had a Movie To do." I said. "Now, I'm here! Ally, relax!" I was about to Yell but I heard the Door Close. ''Hayden!" I ran downstairs and Hug my Lovely Step-daughter. "How are You, Sweetly. Are You Hungry, You Look Pale, You Feel Warm, Are you Sick, Austin , Call 911!" I shout. "Ally, I'm Fine!" Hayden Hiss and walk upstairs. I sigh and Look at My Belly, "At Least, You love me. I hope." I said. Hayden walk back downstairs and brush pass me. "I'll be Back at 10! Don't Call Me and Put My Dinner in the Oven." She said and Slam the Door shut. "You're Right , Ally. Hayden An EMO with Blonde Hair!" Austin said and Walk by me. "I think it because Of The Baby, Austin. She use to Being an Only Child. So We should Talk to her about this. It going to get alot worst if we don't talk to her." I said and frown.

**10:00 pm**

Austin and I was in the Living room when Hayden came home. "Oh You guy. I'm going to Bed." She Said So Coldly that I got the chills. "Hayden!" Austin Yell. "Sit Down, We have to Talk." Hayden obey her father Rules and sat down. "What The problem, Allyson Having A Pregnancy Moment." I sigh when she use my full name. "This is The Problem! You!" Austin said, but in a wrong away. "I knew It!" She yell and Stand up. "Things were Normal Before THAT NEWS Came! Now, My life is F'up! I wish my life can stay Normal without Come in to my Life and FUCK It Up!" She scream. "Watch Your Mouth, Hayden!" Austin Scream as loud as her. I look at Hayden and Saw A Tear coming out, But that Tear turn in to steam. "I wish Mom Was Here!" She Scream and Ran to her Room. "Hayden Marie Moon!" Austin Yell. "I hate You. I hate You so much dad." Hayden said Coldly. She look at me and Sigh. I look at Austin and He look Hurt and Broken but Mad as Hell. "I'm going to Bed." Austin and Walk upstairs.

**Austin POV**

I walk to my Room and Look at Baby Pictures of Hayden. She Was So Little and a sweetheart. I saw a Picture Of Her and Cassidy. Hayden was 4 months old, Cassidy was Happy and...Alive. Then, I found a Family Photo with Hayden and Ally laughing and Hugging. Hayden was 12 on this Picture and She was in the Happy Stage and Everything Was Happy and Peaceful.

_*Flashback*_

_"Look at the Camera, Princess!" I said. She Was in a Giggle fit and She wouldn't look at the camera. "Hayden. Look at the Camera." Ally said before Laugh herself. It was the Perfect Picture. _

_*end.*_

Maybe If I Talk to her Calmly and Remember that She My First Princess. So I went to Hayden's Pink Door and Took a Deep Breath. What If She Slam The Door in my Face. Just talk to her... Just Talk to her... JUST TALK TO HER!

I knock on the Pink door and saw a red eye Hayden. Man I made Her Cry Hard! "Hayden, I'm so-" She Cut me Off with a Hug. "I'm Sorry, Daddy." She Sob and Hug me Tight. I got her back. "I'm Sorry too. I know that I've Been Busy with The Baby and Ally plus My Career, That I didn't Have Time With You." She Smile and said "Am I Really a problem, Daddy?" "Nah.I love every Small thing about you! Your Hair, Eyes, Craziness, Even your Awkwardness That You got from Mom and Ally. Without My Coolness, your life is over. Beside ,Ally is." "I hear that!" Ally said Walking Over to us. "Hayden, I know I been there, More than your dad and I'll Always Be There. Even With a Newborn."

**Hayden POV **

I hug Ally and Smile. "Thanks Guys. Now, Leave. I have to PLAN for my Party next week!" I said and push them out. "Love you guys. Good Night!'' and Close the Door.

I grab My Guitar and Play a little song I wrote

_Breathe your smoke into my lungs,_  
_In the back of a car with you I stare into the sun,_  
_Still not too old to die young,_  
_But lovers hold on to everything,_  
_And lovers hold on to anything_

_I chase your love around a figure 8,_  
_I need you more than I can take,_  
_You promise forever and a day,_  
_And then you take it all away,_  
_And then you take it all away_

_Place a kiss on my cheekbone,_  
_When you vanish me, I'm buried in the snow,_  
_But something tells me I'm not alone,_  
_But lovers hold on to everything,_  
_And lovers hold on to anything_

_I chase your love around a figure 8,_  
_I need you more than I can take,_  
_You promise forever and a day,_  
_And then you take it all away,_  
_And then you take it all away_

_So lovers hold on to everything,_  
_And lovers hold on to anything,_  
_So lovers hold on to everything,_  
_And lovers hold on to anything_

_I chase your love around a figure 8,_  
_I need you more than I can take,_  
_You promise forever and a day,_  
_And then you take it all away,_

_I chase your love around a figure 8,_  
_I need you more than I can take,_  
_You promise forever and a day,_  
_And then you take it all away,_  
_And then you take it all away_

I look at my Mirror and Saw A note.

**Hayden.**

**Game On. **

**Loser,**

**Died.**

**Bitch.**

**Bye. **

**Heartbreaker / 3**

I grab my Pen and Flip the paper on the back.

_**Heartbreaker.**_

_**Bring it.**_

_**Hayden**_** 3**

She want a Fight, She Got one!

**Hayden is back to Normal! Or Is She? I'm Doing an OCC! P.S I'm Picking Two! One is Evil & One Is Good. I'll Pick The Best Of the Best!**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Good/ Evil:**

**Hair color and Style:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Hobbies:**

**What she or He normally wear:**

**Personality:**

**Crush:**

**Anything else about your character:**

**Good Luck!**


	4. OCC Reminder!

**I'm Doing an OCC! P.S I'm Picking four! 2 Evil & 2 Good. 1 female and Male on Each Side. I'll Pick The Best Of the Best!**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Good/ Evil:**

**Hair color and Style:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Hobbies:**

**What she or He normally wear:**

**Personality:**

**Crush:**

**Anything else about your character:**

**Good Luck!**


End file.
